Birth by Illusions
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: [Défi Halloween 2017]. Il y avait un beau Miroir dans le salon. Un beau Miroir avec de superbes reflets. Et... Il avait toujours été là. Toujours. Et il sera toujours là. Sora en était persuadé.


**Bonjour les gens !**

 **Voici ma maigre contribution au défi Halloween lancé par Laemia. Et j'ai échouée. Complètement. Puisque je publie avec 2 jours de retard (oh yeah) ! Et ce n'est même pas complet ! (Youpie) ! Et je ne pense pas respecter tout à fait le thème ! Qu'est-ce que je suis douée ! *sort***

 **Hum bref. Grosso merdo, voici les modalités du défi :**

 **\- Thèmes : Halloween et métamorphoses**

 **\- Contraintes :**

 **Faire au moins 1000 mots**

 **Commencer par : "Le miroir ne renvoie pas l'effet escompté." (en changeant le temps de la phrase si besoin) et finir par : "Jamais plus."**

 **Fandom : Kingdom Hearts. En canon ou en UA.**

 **Bref. Voici la première partie de ce bidule. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamé : Évidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

* * *

 **Birth by Illusions.**

« Le miroir ne renvoie pas l'effet escompté ».

C'était sur ces derniers mots énigmatique, que sa mère s'était éteinte dans d'atroces souffrances. Certains de la famille pensait que cette phrase ne voulait rien dire. Qu'elle était juste le reflet d'un esprit malade terrassé par la douleur et par la peur de l'au-delà. D'autres au contraire, cherchaient une quelconque signification derrière cet étrange enchaînement de mots.

Sora faisait partie de la première catégorie.

Oh il adorait sa mère. Ce n'était pas le souci. En temps normal, il aurait été du genre à gober tout ce qu'elle lui raconterait. Mais pas cette fois-là. Ce n'était pas possible. Parce qu'il lui arrivait d'être réaliste de temps en temps.

Avec un cancer des os en phase terminale, la douleur qu'engendre cette saloperie était telle, que la pauvre femme devait en perdre la tête. C'était même obligé. Certes, les médecins la droguaient à l'aide d'un « traitement » à base de cortisone, afin d'essayer de maintenir ses souffrances à un état supportable. Mais en vain. Elle souffrait toujours.

Et puis, un beau jour, la maladie l'a achevé. Ou peut-être le « traitement ». Ils ne savaient pas trop. Et puis, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Puisque le résultat restait le même.

Aerith Strife était décédée, en ce jour fatidique du 31 octobre 2002, laissant derrière elle un père dépressif et deux jumeaux désemparés. Roxas et Sora venaient tout juste d'avoir 10 ans.

OoOoO

Les bruits secs d'un plateau repas que l'on pose sur une table sans douceur, puis d'une chaise que l'on traine, retentirent en face de Riku. Celui-ci, le nez dans ses raviolis aux goûts étranges venus d'ailleurs, leva à peine les yeux sachant pertinemment l'auteur du mini-raffut.

« Arg ! J'y crois pas ! Kairi sort avec cet abruti de Tidus ! », grogna Sora tout en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

Sa plainte ne fit que faire sourire Riku. Le traître.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À force d'hésiter, voilà ce qui arrive. On perd des opportunités. », crut bon de répondre l'argenté.

Sora planta d'un coup vaguement rageur sa fourchette dans son assiette. Son humeur sembla descendre encore plus :

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce guignol ?! Il n'est même pas capable d'additionner 2 + 2 = 4 !

\- T'y vas pas un peu fort là ?

\- Ben quoi ? C'est pas faux, non ?, maugréa le brun. Même Yuna ne comprend pas comment ça a pu arriver ! »

Riku haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre de plus. Il remit en place quelques mèches argentés rebelles derrière ses oreilles, histoire de ne pas salir ces dernières, avant de retourner à son repas, afin de ne pas gaspiller ses 3,25 euros dépensés au restaurant universitaire.

Si on pouvait appeler cela un « repas ». Parce que bon, fallait se l'avouer…. Ça avait un goût de merde. Et encore, il était poli.

« Kairi n'allait pas attendre éternellement que tu te déclares. », marmonna-t-il.

Sora regarda son ami d'un regard qu'il savait perçant. Les yeux de couleurs bleus ont tendance à bien aider à faire cet effet-là.

« C'est vrai », admit-il tout en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de raviolis mutantes de l'espace.

Il fit une grimace en sentant le délicat et infect arôme des pattes du jour. Les cuistots avaient forcé sur le concentré de tomate. Et au lieu de manger des raviolis, le brun avait l'impression de manger des citrons à la tomate. Ce serait un miracle qu'il ne fasse pas un ulcère.

« D'une certaine manière, je suis content pour elle qu'elle se soit casée. », reprit-il en repoussant légèrement son assiette.

« Mais elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de mieux ! Parce que bon Tidus quoi… , s'empressa de rajouter Sora.

\- Genre toi ?, répondit cyniquement Riku avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Parfaitement ! », s'écria le brun fièrement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la bourde qu'il venait de dire, qui ne se faisait que révéler que ce qu'il pensait réellement de la situation. Et pour ça, il lança son regard le plus meurtrier qu'il put à son interlocuteur. Enfin le plus meurtrier. Cela ressemblait plus à une mignonne petite moue. Parce que face à Riku, il était rarement en colère. Et il était habitué à ses piques verbales, qui parfois étaient pleines de bon sens.

Riku quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était tellement facile de faire tourner Sora en bourrique. Et il décida d'en rajouter une couche :

« Tu sais bien que Kairi a un petit faible pour les sportifs. Et Tidus est plutôt beau gosse dans son genre. »

Sora haussa les sourcils d'un air circonspect :

« Moi aussi je fais du sport. L'escrime c'en est un non ? »

Il prit à contre-cœur une bouchée de raviolis car son ventre criait famine. Puis, il replanta ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue. De beaux yeux turquoise. Une couleur plutôt rare.

« Mais si on prend les deux critères, tu correspondrais pas mal à la définition de ce qu'aime Kairi. », balança le brun.

D'un seul coup, Riku sentit qu'une couille dans le potage allait bientôt apparaître.

« D'autant plus que t'es plus beau gosse que Tidus », ajouta-t-il, toujours en le regardant à la fois fixement et pensivement.

Oui en effet. Sora en avait sorti une belle. C'est pourquoi, sans trop réfléchir, Riku s'empressa de répondre :

« T'inquiètes pas, toi aussi t'es franchement pas mal du tout ».

Silence. Gros malaise. Sora détourna immédiatement les yeux. Et Riku aussi. La conversation avait pris un tournant… peu commun.

Ce fut pendant cinq bonnes minutes que chacun mangea dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'au moment où Riku déclara platement :

« C'est vraiment dégueu ici. »

OoOoO

Roxas avait toujours été le plus proche de leur mère. Pour lui, elle était comme une déesse. Belle et douce, chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche, était une vérité à croire. Et à suivre. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elle adorait les fleurs, et embellissait autant qu'elle pouvait la maison avec. Elle avait son propre jardin, où elle faisait pousser toute sortes de plantes. En contre parti, elle n'était pas trop douée en cuisine, mais elle confectionnait ses plats avec amour. Et c'était suffisant pour le blondinet.

Lui, Sora, était plus proche de son père. Du moins avant l'accident. En ce temps-là, son "padre" était encore capable de sourire.

Il trouvait toujours du temps pour rester avec sa famille.

Il emmenait ses fils et sa femme avec lui le Dimanche en ballade, toujours dans des endroits singuliers et magnifiques. Là où la nature sauvage semblait rependre ses droits, et où l'empreinte humaine était quasi inexistante.

Le soir, il aidait les frères à terminer leurs devoirs et essayait de leur montrer que travailler ce n'était pas si terrible. Et que l'on pouvait apprendre tout en s'amusant.

Cloud Strife aurait été un merveilleux père, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident.

OoOoO

Dans l'amphithéâtre bondé d'élèves attendant leur professeur, un cri de rage se fit entendre :

« Dis Sora, t'as pas l'impression qu'on se fout un peu de notre gueule LÀ ?! »

Ça, c'était Roxas qui râlait sur son emploi du temps qui avait encore changé. Et pas pour le meilleur.

« Déjà que le prof de physique se permet d'arriver d'une demi-heure en retard, alors qu'on aurait pu dormir ce matin, et maintenant CA ?! »

Des deux jumeaux, Roxas avait toujours été le plus râleur… sur des choses débiles de la vie quotidienne. Des bouchons sur la route, une commande de cheesecake où il n'y pas de coulis, des écouteurs emmêlés, des… bref. Tout un tas de petits tracas qui ne valent peut-être grand-chose face à la misère du monde. Mais ça, c'était un autre débat.

En soit, ce n'était pas un mal de râler autant. Mais cela pouvait être ennuyeux à vivre à longueur de temps. D'autant plus lorsqu'on partageait un maximum de son temps avec lui, juste à cause d'un lien de parenté relativement proche.

« Bordel, tu te rends compte qu'on va finir 18h à cause de leurs conneries ?! À 18h ! »

Ses sourcils froncés, ses joues rouges de colère, et ses cheveux blond en pétard, c'étaient tout ce que regardait Sora. Parce que quand son frangin râlait, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Et rien d'autre.

« Avec tout ce temps perdu, j'aurai pu avancer dans mes projets ! Et voir Naminé après ! Rhaaaaaa !»

Parfois, Sora aimait à penser que Roxas s'énervait pour deux.

« Allez courage, ce soir, c'est Riku qui nous fait la bouffe !, essaya de positiver le brun.

\- Encore heureux ! Avec ces conneries, j'ai pas le temps pour cuisiner, et toi… vaut mieux que tu restes loin d'un four. Ou sinon, y'aura une catastrophe, répondit avec humeur son frangin.

\- Ça me touche en plein cœur, tu sais ça ? »

Son frère n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. Leur professeur venait d'entrer dans l'amphi, et les regardait avec des yeux assassins.

Mû par une volonté de survie, les deux frères arrêtèrent leur échange (oh combien philosophique) et se dépêchèrent de sortir leurs affaires de cours. M. Vexen pouvait être vraiment effrayant parfois, méritant ainsi son surnom de scientifique givré.

OoOoO

Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Mais la présence de cet objet dans le salon avait un côté un peu creepy.

Surtout quand Roxas restait longtemps devant, à contempler son reflet.

Pourtant, ça ne restait pas grand-chose.

OoOoO

Sora songea vaguement à se barrer de là. Ou peut-être pas.

« Mais oui c'est clair ! La société est pourrie ! Une dictature ! Un carcan de pensée ! En effet, Monsieur ! Péter et roter est naturel ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses ! C'est l'exemple même de la moralité imposée par une méritocratie qui n'a rien de méritante, si ce n'est de sortir par le trou d'une incapable noble, juste bonne à enfanter ! »

Voilà ce qui passait quand Demyx était bourré. Après quelques chopes de bière, de shots de whisky et de Vodka, le tout de basse qualité (cela va de soit dans une fête étudiante fauchée), voici présentement le porte-parole de la philosophie de comptoir.

Oh Sora appréciait bien son ainé en filière de lettres… Mais quand même, il préférait le blond cendré quand il était sobre. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en tirer.

Cet étudiant était un fêtard né, toujours prêt à organiser n'importe quoi, pour n'importe quelle occasion. L'Oktober Fest, Noël, Pâque, en bref toutes les fêtes que l'on peut trouver sur le calendrier grégorien était une bonne excuse pour ce genre d'évènement. Une fois, Demyx avait planifié une fête, juste parce qu'il neigeait déjà en octobre !

Le brun soupira lourdement. L'air ici était lourd, et les enceintes hurlant la musique électro commerciale transperçait ses tympans. Les autres invités se dandinaient plus ou moins en rythme au centre du salon, tandis que d'autres étaient installés sur des divans et fumaient des substances plus ou moins légales. Des potes de sa classe (Wakka et Selphie pour ne citer qu'eux), se faisaient un poker dans un coin avec pour pari… des allumettes.

Original.

Dans un coin sombre, Kairi et Tidus se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique. La jeune fille portait une ravissante robe rosée, relativement courte, qui montrait allègrement une bonne partie de ses cuisses. Le reste de sa robe était moulante, collant parfaitement les courbes de son corps.

Il y avait de quoi baver.

Mais Sora n'était pas un grand pervers. C'est pourquoi il se détourna rapidement de sa contemplation et revint à son verre, posé devant lui.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé assis au comptoir, avec l'investigateur de cette mascarade. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était à son 4ième Whisky-Coca. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher d'en boire. C'était trop bon. Les alcools forts en général, n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Mais s'ils étaient sucrés… cela était une autre histoire. Il pourrait en boire des litres.

Et puis, pour suivre les élucubrations du cinglé assis à côté de lui, valait mieux être dans un état similaire à lui. Ce qui, d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif et scientifique, était tout bonnement stupide.

Mais piégé ainsi dans des soirées, Sora, comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge, était capable de faire bien des choses stupides. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, alors que ses parents lui avaient inculqué dans son plus jeune âge un semblant de prudence.

Mais peut être que le regard des autres, et l'envie d'appartenir à groupe était plus forte que tout. Et cet instinct de prudence n'était en fait qu'un mirage.

Oui c'était surement ça.

D'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, il en avait fait des choses stupides. Que ce soit avec son jumeau, ou bien avec ses meilleurs amis Riku et Kairi, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours essayé de gruger les règles mises en place. Comment ? Oh des trucs stupides sans importances. Des histoires comme rentrer avant le couvre-feu, de jouer avec des ustensiles de cuisines, d'aller dehors pour sauver un chat alors que la tempête faisait rage...

D'accepter les bizutages les plus débiles. De boire beaucoup trop et de risquer un coma éthylique. De tester certaines substances parce qu'elles permettent de planer loin, très loin.

De s'engager dans des bagarres de rue pour aider le pauvre type qui se faisait martyriser. De ramener à la maison un SDF pour lui offrir le temps d'un soir un peu de chaleur.

Oui. Il en faisait des choses stupides. Et utiles.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. C'était juste… carrément instinctif. Comme si s'était la bonne chose à faire.

« Apprécies-tu la fête ? »

Surprit, Sora leva les yeux de son cocktail. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué le nouvel arrivant à sa droite.

Xemnas. Un grand gaillard qui mesurait un bon mètre 80, avec une carrure imposante et des cheveux longs argentés. Il était en dernière année de Master de Sciences physiques, et le major de sa promo.

Il n'aimait pas trop Xemnas. Non seulement sa carrure immense ne donnait pas envie de le caresser à rebrousse-poil, mais ses yeux ambre et perçants, foutait les jetons à Sora. Comme si cet étrange personnage pouvait lire en lui, comme un livre ouvert. Sans compter l'étrange lueur d'avidité qui semblait les animer.

Là, il songea vraiment à se barrer de là.

« T'es déjà soul ? Je te pensais plus sérieux » taquina Xemnas avec un sourire suffisant.

Non, vraiment, quel personnage déplaisant.

« Pas du tout » marmonna sombrement le brun. « C'est lui le plus soul de nous deux » fit-il en désignant un Demyx perdu dans de drôles théories conspirationnistes dont il avait le secret. Encore une quelconque histoire de supers riches hommes qui contrôleraient le monde, et qui le laisseraient pourrir car cela leur rapporterait plus.

« Je vois » répondit platement son interlocuteur indésirable. « Et donc, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. » insista le plus âgé.

 _De quoi je me mêle_ , était la pensée prédominante de Sora à ce moment-là. Il déclara néanmoins :

« Pas vraiment. Non. Je crois que je vais bientôt rentrer. »

Aussitôt, il sauta de sa chaise, avala d'une traite son reste de Whisky-Coca, et partit vers la sortie en souhaitant tout de même une bonne soirée à l'importun. Un peu de politesse ne tuait personne.

Alors qu'il n'était à quelques mètres de la sortie, une main forte s'abattit sur son épaule gauche, et un souffle mentholé se fit sentir sur son cou. Sora se figea, surprit.

Une voix de baryton, lui murmura à son oreille :

« C'est ton monde. Si tu n'aimes pas, on peut changer le scénario. »

Décidément, Xemnas était encore plus relou que Demyx.

Sora se dégagea de la poigne de son ainé, et s'en va chercher Riku qu'il supposait être dehors à fumer de la chicha tout en admirant les étoiles.

OoOoO

Des fois, Sora réfléchissait à quoi sa vie pouvait ressembler selon d'autres circonstances.

Des fois, Sora réfléchissait comment son avenir sera demain.

Des fois, Sora s'inquiétait pour son frère, de plus en plus ronchon avec les années.

Des fois, Sora s'inquiétait pour Riku, dont il savait qu'il menait une rude bataille contre sa belle-mère intransigeante.

Des fois, Sora pensait à Kairi, et songeait à quel point elle était belle et gentille. Et intelligente. Et stupide.

Des fois, Sora ne pensait pas. Il regardait juste le miroir en face de lui. Son reflet ne l'intéressait pas. Le miroir le déformerait de toute façon.

Il regardait juste les craquelures que sa mère avait produite, une fois, alors qu'elle avait abattu son poing sur cet objet, lors d'une de ses innombrable crise. Une des innombrables preuves qu'elle avait été là, dans ce salon. Dans cette maison.

Des fois, Sora rêvait d'elle. Et constatait avec amertume qu'il l'avait oublié pendant quelques heures, jours, semaines… Années.

Des fois, Sora remarquait qu'elle lui manquait.

Des fois, Sora souhaitait que l'autre soit plus présent.

OoOoO

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché. Mais les clichés proviennent bien de quelque part, non ? D'un semblant de réalité, d'une probabilité qui n'a que peu de chances de naître. Mais qui reste de l'ordre du réel et des possibilités. Après tout, sur cette planète, les humains étaient bien plus de 7 Milliards.

Alors, n'importe quelle éventualité pouvait éclater au grand jour.

Ce sont des lois mathématiques. Irréprochables. Immuables.

En ce jour, sous une pluie battante, alors qu'il rentrait des cours avec Riku et Kairi, il avait trouvé un chaton gris abandonné dans un carton.

Tous les trois eurent pitié. Qui ne le serait pas ?

Mais seul Sora eut l'idée de le prendre avec lui et de le ramener chez lui. Ses amis, eux, n'auraient pas pu. Cela leur aurait causé des problèmes. Les parents de Kairi étaient allergiques, et la résidence étudiante où vivait Riku n'autorisait pas les animaux.

Quant au brun, il n'en avait rien à faire. Aider était le plus important pour lui.

De toute façon, son père ne serait pas là pour le houspiller. Comme d'habitude.

Riku et Kairi l'avait accompagné jusqu'au vétérinaire du coin, afin de s'assurer que l'adorable boule de poil n'avait rien.

Trois longues heures plus tard, et moins 80 euros sur son compte bancaire, Sora repartit chez lui, avec un chaton délicatement coincé dans un bras, de la bouffe dans l'autre, et l'assurance que son nouvel petit ami à quatre pattes était en forme.

Trois longues heures plus tard, il découvrit une maison vide. Comme d'habitude.

Encore une fois, son père n'était pas rentré.

OoOoO

Il y avait un beau miroir dans le salon.

Un beau miroir avec de superbes reflets déformés.

Et un chaton sur ses épaules.

Et personne d'autre dans le salon.

OoOoO

Sora regardait sans conviction une série américaine à la mords-moi le nœud. Une histoire où le Diable en personne avait pris des vacances sur terre, parce qu'il s'ennuyait de son rôle de Maître des Enfer.

Le personnage était cynique, sanglant et pervers. Le genre de personne qu'on adorait à l'écran, mais qu'on détesterait dans la vraie vie.

Ben pour le coup, ce n'était pas son cas. Il haïssait le personnage. Et pas de bol, apparemment, c'était sur lui que toute la série se basait.

Ce fut donc sans regret qu'il coupa net la télévision. Ventus, le chaton, qui était recroquevillé en boule dans un coin du canapé, bailla. Ce chat passait son temps à roupiller. Et Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier.

19h30, était indiqué sur l'horloge du salon, juste à côté de la télévision.

Roxas tardait à venir. Et son père, n'en parlons pas. Il ne viendra probablement pas. Toujours soi-disant occupé au travail.

Sora poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait bien seul, ce soir.

Il se retourna, jeta un coup d'œil à son affreux reflet dans le Miroir, avant de partir à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, il allait s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

OoOoO

 _Et maintenant, l'oxydoréduction. Chapitre essentiel pour comprendre les réactions du vivant._

Il feuilleta avec délicatesse son livre emprunté à la bibliothèque universitaire.

 _Premièrement, ces réactions sont des échanges d'électrons dans un couple redox. Un oxydant qui reçoit les électrons, et le réducteur qui les cèdent._

« Elle m'a quitté. »

Sora haussa un sourcil. Il était tellement plongé dans son travail de chimie, qu'il n'avait pas entendu Roxas arriver derrière lui. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le blond fit remarquer.

Il se retourna, et vit l'air dépité de son jumeau. Celui-ci semblait se contenir pour ne pas craquer. Sa respiration était haletante, sa bouche crispée, et ses yeux humides. Sora sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement en voyant l'expression de son frère. Alors il se leva de sa chaise de bureau inconfortable, prit la main de Roxas, et l'attira vers son lit. Il s'assit sur le matelas, et invita à son frère de faire de même. Ce dernier obéit sans rechigner.

« Naminé était tout… pour moi. »

Sora entoura son bras sur les épaules de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste maintenant ? Toutes les personnes que j'aime, vont-ils me laisser derrière ? »

Roxas lâcha son premier sanglot. Sora se crispa sur sa poigne. Il savait que le blond adorait Naminé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer pas mal de similitudes entre leur mère et Naminé. Comme par exemple, leurs douceurs, leurs candeurs, leurs sensibilités, et leurs sourires. De ce fait, Sora avait des soupçons que son frère aimait cette jeune fille pour compenser la disparition de sa mère.

Il ne pouvait que comprendre la détresse de Roxas. Après leur mère, leur père (sa présence était aussi équivalente que celle d'un fantôme), et maintenant, Naminé… Beaucoup trop d'abandons ou de disparitions en moins de 10 ans.

Sora serra son poing libre, jusqu'à en blanchir les jointures. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout ceci n'était juste. Son frère méritait de trouver quelqu'un de bien !

« Non, moi, je serai toujours avec toi ! », s'exclama-t-il avec force.

Roxas releva la tête, plutôt surprit par la conviction de son frère. Ce dernier l'était aussi. Mais passé l'étonnement, les deux jumeaux se sourirent mutuellement, comme une promesse.

 _OoOoO_

 _« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. »_

 _« Je pense, donc je suis. »_

 _« Je suis réel. »_

 _Ce miroir… semblait abriter quelque chose. Sa mère avait forcément raison !_

 ** _C'est amusant._**

OoOoO

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réuni tous les trois. Il fallait qu'un exposé à faire par groupe, les réunisse de nouveau. Ils s'étaient installés dans la chambre de Sora, pour faire quelques recherches préliminaires. Là au moins, ils étaient tranquilles, sans personne pour venir les emmerder.

Mais cela avait pour conséquence un ralentissement accru de leurs capacités de travail. Au fond, ils avaient juste envie de profiter d'être à nouveau ensemble. Tous les trois.

« Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être avalé par un trou noir. », déclara pensivement Kairi.

Sora et Riku levèrent leur tête, vers leur amie. Riku, qui était plutôt calé en astronomie, s'empressa de lui répondre avec un mortel sérieux :

« Un spaghetti, tu seras. »

A cette réponse, Sora et Kairi ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer comme des pouffiasses. Fallait dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réponse.

« C'est ça, marrez-vous, ronchonna Riku.

\- Désolé Riku, mais j'imaginais trop Yoda dire ça à Luc, dans Stars Wars, répondit Sora

\- Ça casse toute crédibilité. » ajouta Kairi qui avait pensé à la même chose que son ami.

Riku ne fit pas la moue plus longtemps, et rigola doucement également, en imaginant la situation improbable dans les films.

Sora se leva, et s'étira :

« Ça vous dit une pause ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec vigueur, soulagés.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire ! », proposa Sora, avant de se précipiter vers la porte de sa chambre, et de dévaliser les escaliers.

Il en faisait du boucan, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il n'y avait personne qui en serait dérangé ici. Puisque Roxas était sorti pour d'obscures raisons. Même Ventus était dans le jardin, en train de roupiller sous le soleil déclinant sous l'horizon.

Un jus d'ananas redistribué et un paquet de cookies dévorés plus tard, les jeunes adolescents se regardèrent repus et heureux.

« Vous savez les gars, ça me manque de ne plus y aller avec vous, commença la jeune fille.

\- Tu veux dire, à notre île ?, s'enquit Riku.

\- Yep. On la parcourait dans tous les sens avant. C'était génial, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Et puis, tu te souviens ? On dessinait d'horribles dessins dans une grotte, et… »

Sora regarda ses amis échanger leurs souvenirs avec passion. Il sourit, nostalgique, avant de sauter sur ses deux pieds en déclarant :

« Alors c'est quand qu'on y retourne ? »

OoOoO

Sora se souvenait vaguement d'un fruit… Un fruit très spécial. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

OoOoO

Aussi étrange qu'il n'y parût, il se trouvait dans le salon, avec son frère… et son père.

Cloud Strife.

Cet enfoiré, qui s'était enfin décidé de revenir chez lui. Mais pas tout seul.

Sora regarda avec curiosité la jeune femme qui était aux côtés de son père. Tifa… Tifa… Il n'avait pas retenu le nom de famille de la brune. Elle se tenait droite comme un i, et c'était évident qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de rencontrer les rejetons de son homme. Sora dut admettre que niveau physique, son père avait plutôt bon goût. Un visage fin et asiatique, et des courbes bien féminines, Tifa était assurément le genre de personne qui faisait tourner la tête aux hommes et aux femmes dans la rue.

Il observa ensuite son frère, qui semblait se contenir pour ne pas sauter à la tronche de son père. Roxas dévisageait son père fixement, les sourcils froncés, et son corps courbé, prêt à bondir tel un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie. En fait, c'était lui qui avait tendance à alourdir l'atmosphère de cette étrange réunion familiale.

Sora ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Cloud les avait abandonnés pendant pratiquement 10 ans, ne revenant que de temps en temps ici pour faire son devoir de « père ».

Son devoir de père. Et si on en parlait. En vérité, Cloud passait plus son temps à se morfondre sur le canapé du salon, en observant son reflet dans le miroir et de siroter un verre d'alcool fort. Si Sora ou Roxas avait le malheur de le déranger… cela pouvait se passer très mal.

Cela faisait un an qu'il n'était pas rentré. Avec à peine un ou deux coups de fils pour prendre des nouvelles. C'était toujours lui, Sora, qui recevait ses appels. Jamais Roxas. Le blond ne voulait pas lui répondre.

Son père était sacrément gonflé de se présenter comme ça, avec une jeune inconnue qui va probablement être leur future belle-mère. Il aurait pu faire l'effort d'en parler avant. Il aurait pu faire l'effort de se rapprocher un peu plus d'eux avant.

Mais non.

Leur père n'était qu'un gros égoïste. Comment leur mère avait pu être avec lui ?

La dispute commença. Roxas en était l'investigateur. Et Cloud répondait avec véhémence. Les deux camps se renvoyaient la balle avec violence et fracas. Chacun avait toujours un argument pour reprocher quelque chose à l'autre. Des histoires de mauvais fils, de reconnaissance, d'absence, de lâcheté et de travail. Maman revenait aussi dans le lot infecte de cette joute verbale.

La rancœur que Roxas avait gardé toutes ces années venait d'être libérée. Et visiblement, aujourd'hui, Cloud n'était pas dans un état apathique. Non, ses idées étaient parfaitement claires. Ce fut pourquoi il se défendait et attaquait aussi bien.

« Ah ça change tout quand dans tes veines il ne coule plus du Whisky », pensa amèrement Sora.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite cette infâme conversation, et préféra retenir son attention sur Tifa. Elle était terrifiée devant la violence des propos entre le père et le fils. Il y avait de quoi quand on n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre avec Roxas.

Au fond de lui, Sora savait que ce jour serait inévitable. Que cela partirait autant en étincelles. Roxas reprochait tellement de choses à leur père. Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait laissé tout exploser. Il s'était tu durant toutes ces années, à ronger son frein. Sora n'avait jamais véritablement compris pourquoi.

Il hésitait entre l'espoir. Ou la peur.

Mais il penchait plus pour la deuxième option. Leur père était vraiment effrayant… avant…

Soudain, Roxas abandonna la lutte. Et avec rage, partit à l'étage, s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les escaliers tremblèrent sur son passage, et bien entendu, la porte de la chambre fut claquée avec véhémence.

Sora soupira. C'était fini. Les mots ont été dit. Il se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci le regardait avec un visage fermé. Sora ne pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait ainsi.

« Tu es avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? », s'enquit Cloud.

Sora sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il se leva de sa place, et alla doucement se diriger vers sa propre chambre, n'ayant vraiment plus envie de rester dans ce fichu salon.

« Sora ? »

Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou juste s'en aller. Il n'avait qu'un désir, partir d'ici. Finalement, avec la gorge nouée, il marmonna de mauvaise grâce :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre :

« Mais une chose est sûre : tu n'as pas été à la hauteur. »

Puis s'en alla. Il crut vaguement entendre Tifa pleurnicher, mais cela lui importait peu maintenant. Il voulait juste se changer les idées.

OoOoO

Finalement, leur père et sa compagne restèrent assez longtemps à la maison. Malgré tout, Cloud semblait avoir pris en compte les accusations de son fils Roxas. Et essayait de faire des efforts.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Roxas venait lui parler. Il passait clairement son temps à l'éviter. Également Tifa dut faire face à un mur.

Sora, lui, restait en contact avec les nouveaux arrivants. Bien que cela restait distant, il essayait de faire un effort. Ils étaient une famille après tout, non ? S'ils pouvaient en reformer une, ce serait chouette, non ?

Bien qu'il eût beau faire tous les efforts du monde, l'ambiance restait assez bizarre entre lui et son père. Ils n'arrivaient qu'à échanger des banalités, rien d'important. Les années les avaient bien séparés, et les sujets de conversations se faisaient rares.

Avec Tifa, étrangement, le courant passait mieux. Fallait dire qu'elle était beaucoup plus souriante que son homme. Et probablement soulagée qu'un des jumeaux la tolérait.

Mais en attendant….

OoOoO

Il y avait un beau miroir dans le salon.

Un beau miroir avec de superbes reflets déformés.

Mais son père le détestait. Parce qu'il rendait mal à l'aise sa nouvelle compagne.

« Sora ? Balance-moi cette horreur. »

OoOoO

Dans le grenier, il y avait un beau miroir qui y prenait la poussière.

Dans le grenier, il y avait un beau miroir qui attendait son heure.

* * *

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, et j'espère à bientôt !**


End file.
